Collapse
by SpadesToStars
Summary: Gajeel returns from a mission, and faints the minute he walks into the guild hall. When he awakes, theses another Gajeel? He has blue eyes, he's kind, and compassionate- the total opposite of Gajeel! As the blue-eyes Gajeel warms up to the rest of the guild, Levy notices the real Gajeel changing, and Gajeel has to accept both sides of him to become one again- before its to late!
1. Chapter 1

Levy sat on a bar stool, swinging her legs happily as she talked to Mira. "Yeah, Gajeel said he promised me that he'd take me to the library once he got back from his mission! There's this new book that came out my Morgaria Narkis, and she's by far one of my favorite writers!" Levy said fangirling over the new book that came out a week ago. She had waited until Gajeel was back from a mission to go to the store with him, because he always carried her back to her house on his back so she could read her new novel without running into things. Not to mention Levy's more than obvious crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Sounds like fun Levy! Gajeel should be back soon. His mission was only supposed to take about a week and a half. I imagine he'll be back any minute now." Mira said, smiling as she polished cups on the shelves, thinking about Levy's cute crush on the older dragon slayer.

Almost on cue, Gajeel slammed the Fairy Tail guild hall door open. His clothes were ripped, and blood trickled to the ground. Where his clothes were torn, a strange black tattoo could be seen wrapped around his body. It looked like it took all his strength to stand. He wavered for a moment before his eyes closed, and he fell forward. Everyone went silent, and turned to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Oh my god!" Levy said, getting off her bar stool, and running to Gajeel laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia said, turning away from her conversation with Gray, worrying for her old guild mate. Gray's eyes widened. _Who the hell did that to him?_ He thought. _He's one of the strongest members of our guild._

"Natsu! Gray!" Mira said in a calm tone. "Grab Gajeel, and bring him into the infirmary." She said taking charge.

Natsu dropped the spoon he held inches away from Lucy's gaping mouth, and scrambled to Gajeel's side. Gray followed, putting a reassuring hand on Levy's shoulder, and she backed away, holding her hand to her chest.

"Don't worry, Levy. I'll fix him up good!" Mira said, winking at her. "After all, what kind of older sister would I be if I couldn't fix up Elfman?" She said, pointing to her brother who was bandaged up from broken ribs.

Levy sighed in relief as Natsu, and Gray picked up Gajeel by his shoulders, and brought him up the stairs to the infirmary. "Thanks Mira." Levy said, rather quietly. She felt a huge knot in her stomach.

"Levy, come over here." Lucy said soothingly, beckoning her blue haired friend over to the message board. "This is the mission he went on right?" Lucy asked.

Levy nodded. "He just had to get rid of a monster a few towns over. He didn't take Lily, because he knew it was an easy job. He said he had business out there, and the mission was something he could do along the way." Levy said as her voice got louder, and she began talking faster. "It wasn't even a big monster! I'm sure I could have defeated it with little help from Jet of Droy myself! But, But! I don't know what happened… Maybe he ran into someone from a dark guild, or-" Lucy put her hand over Levy's mouth to stop her from rambling, and jumping to conclusions that would make her depressed.

"Listen, we'll look into it later. Why don't you go wait outside Gajeel's room until Mira's finished?" Lucy said, soothing her friend with her light voice.

Levy nodded. "Okay Lu-chan." She walked up the steps to the infirmary, and leaned against the wall next to the infirmary door. She let out a sigh as her legs gave in, and she slid down the wall, hiding her face in her knees. She could hear the bed squeaking, and Gajeel screaming. She imagines a picture of Gajeel thrashing around, while Natsu and Gray held him down.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG!" She heard Gajeel scream, and then a thud.

* * *

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Gray asked. "Stay on guard! Just because he's unconscious doesn't mean he's not going to give up in a fight!" Gray said.

"I guess you're right." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up. Gajeel punched him across the room, before his tattoos glowed blue, and he fell back in pain. A sweat broke out on Gajeel's forehead as Mira filled up a needle with muscle relaxant. She squeezed a bit out of the tip. "This should help him." She said, pushing it into his arm. Gajeel's face cringed in pain.

"What are these tattoo's Mira? Has Gajeel always had theses?" Gray asked, looking through the rips of his clothes.

"That's what I was wondering too." Mira said, as she withdrew the needle. "That should make it so he can land a good punch on us. Alright, might as well remove his rag of a shirt." Mira said, taking out her scissors. She cut the rags until his chest was revealed. "Gray, take off his boots will you? I want to make sure his feet are alright." Mira asked.

When Gajeel was left only in his shorts, Natsu, Gray, and Mira admired the tattoos along his body. They were wrapped all along his body, up his legs, and his arms. They crossed over his broad chest in an 'X' shape. "They look like they are sucking up his magic energy. Notice how when he punched Natsu, they glowed Blue, and then he screamed in pain?" They definitely aren't for show." Mira said.

"If anything, these studs are for show." Gray said.

"I wonder if they can be removed…" Natsu said, tugging on one.

Grays hand slapped over his. "Let's not find out." He said. The thought of Gajeel's studs falling out of his arms was a discussing thought. And from what Juvia told him, he wasn't ready to find out.

"Boys, we have to figure out what these tattoos are. Pay attention" Mira said, as she placed her hand over one. A small blue spark shocked her. "Ah!" Mira screamed, and sucked in a quick breath. "That scared me…" She said, inspecting her hand, turning it over. "It didn't hurt much…" Mira said. "I wonder." She said, as she put her hand back on the tattoo, for longer this time. Her hand was sparked again, but she kept it there. The tattoos glowed blue again, and Gajeel's face cringed. They all glowed blue, then blindingly white. Mira retracted her hand, to shield her eyes with it as Natsu and Gray looked away. When the light retreated, they looked back at Gajeel, whose breath had gotten shallower, and quieter.

"Well now. That was interesting." Gray said.

"I agree." A voice said.

"Yeah, what the heck was that light…?" Natsu asked.

"I not sure myself." The voice said again.

"It was blinding, my eyes need a moment to adjust again." Mira said, blinking her big blue eyes rapidly.

Once all their eyes adjusted, Mira, Natsu, and Gray turned to the voice behind them. Standing in the shadow of the wall was Gajeel. They turned their heads back to Gajeel lying on the bed, and then to the Gajeel standing behind them.

"What" Mira said.

"The" Gray added.

"Hell?" Natsu said, finishing their sentence.

"Gajeel?" Mira asked.

He was brushing his arms; there were no studs along his perfectly toned body. His face was chiseled, and his eyes shone blue like the ocean. "Yes, my dear." He said, smirking at Mira. He walked out of the shadow of the wall, and it was clear he was naked. Mira blushed, and turned away.

"Whoa." Natsu said, as he turned to Gray. "There's two Gajeels."

"Gajeel? But that is my name? There's another one of me" Gajeel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Hold on a moment." Gray said, pushing a chair towards Gajeel, and throwing a towel to him. "Cover up." He said, pointing to Mira, who was tuned around, the blush was clearly reaching the back of her neck. Gajeel sat down, and draped the towel over himself.

"My apologies Mira, a gentleman should never reveal such parts in the presence of a lady." Gajeel said, as Mira turned around, the blush clear on her face.

"No, it's alright." She said.

"See that guy." Gray said, pointing over his shoulder to Gajeel lying on the bed. "Your… well, him. But, different." Gray said.

"Ah! Gajeel!" He said when his eyes laid upon the Dragon Slayer in bed. "How interesting. I believe I was born from that light. You see, I have always been with Gajeel. It sounds weird, but I have been in Gajeel since this day. I am… what you would call, 'The other side of Gajeel.'" He said, with a smile. "You are aware that Gajeel is rough on the outside, correct?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu and Gray nodded. "We know." Natsu said.

"It's kinda hard to miss." Gray muttered.

Gajeel laughed. "Yes, yes. Well, I am the side Gajeel hides, and wishes he didn't have. Everyone has to sides to them, light, and dark. Whichever choose we wish to show is what defines us. Gajeel believes no one will respect him if he shows his lighter side, much like you Natsu. But he's afraid if he's as cold as ice, no one will be able to get through to him." Gajeel paused, making sure they followed.

"I see." Mira said. "I never knew Gajeel was so thoughtful."

"Yes. Then while training with Metalicana, Gajeel's rougher side came out of him. Now, Metalicana wasn't one to teach Gajeel about love, or anything of the sort. He taught him fighting, and that was about it- So Gajeel abandoned his loving side." Gajeel pointed to himself. "This would be me. He joined Phantom Lord to prove he didn't need me. Then when I was just about left behind, Fairy Tail came to Phantom Lord, and something touched me. Gajeel found joy in sparring with you fellows. And he found something that wasn't based around hate. He found a 'family' I believe is how he put it… But none the less. On the past mission, Gajeel ran into an old woman he knew as a child. She was a witch, and he tormented her. She looked after him sometimes before Metalicana came along. Then when he left for Phantom Lord, they had a dispute. On the mission, he went to go apologize to her, after I nagged him constantly. He finally was going to, when she cursed him. She put those restraining tattoos on him, and told him he needed to find love. Those tattoos along his body will restrain his magic. Slowly, his health will deteriorate, and Gajeel will be no more." Gajeel sighed. "But, I think he can do it. More than once a certain mage has come across his mind, and he forced the thoughts onto me. He asked me to get rid of them, and I told him, it was impossible." Gajeel laughed. "Gajeel thinks love is unnecessary. Maybe you can help him. Natsu, your love for Lucy is endless. And Gray, you and Juvia have been inseparable after the Unison Raid. Maybe you can do something to help." Gajeel said.

"Sure, but, whose the girl?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, to think Gajeel is actually capable of loving feelings?" Natsu said.

Gajeel looked up at them, and smiled. "Levy McGarden."

* * *

**Well… This idea came to me in the middle of math class, and I could not wait to publish it! I'm taking a class on writing, so I think my spelling, and grammar is getting better here… Or I suck, and you guys are too nice to say(; Either way, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Stay fresh guys. ~Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who followed this story, and I hope you're just as excited to read this, as I am to write this! Leave any questions, queries, comments, notions, complements, or anything you want to tell me down in the reviews! Thanks for reading! ~Hana **

"Levy?" Natsu questioned. "Gajeel, the 'Iron Dragon Slayer' who won't-take-nothin'-from-nobody, has a crush on the short blue headed mage that always has her head in a book?" Natsu said, flabbergasted.

"Natsu, you didn't notice?" Gray asked.

"He doesn't exactly make 'goo-goo eyes' at Levy every minute of every day, Ice head." Natsu said, as his tongue stuck out at Gray.

"You don't need to spoon feed someone cake to show them you love them, Flame Face." Gray snapped back.

"Well, isn't that perfect!" Mira interrupted.

"Perfect?" Gajeel said.

"Go talk to Levy!" Mira said. "I'm sure she won't notice if your eyes are a little different, and you don't have studs like Gajeel over there. Talk to Levy, and make her fall head over heels for Gajeel!" Mira said, purposely leaving out the fact that a certain blue head had a crush on Gajeel, and her feelings were returned. _After all, Levy DID tell me not to tell him she loved him. So I can't tell Gajeel anything. My lips are sealed Levy._ Mira laughed, and smiled as she got excited for what the next week had in store.

"I don't think I can do that Mira." Gajeel said his face calm.

"What? Why not?" Mira said. Before Gajeel could open his mouth, Mira cut him off. "OH! How silly of me!" Mira said, slapping her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"Ah, so you understand." Gajeel said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well I-" He began again.

"You don't have clothes! How could I forget? You wouldn't want to surprise Levy like that too soon." Mira winked at Gajeel whose face turned a light shade of pink.

"I can run over to Gajeel's house and grab some clothes for him if you'd like, Mira." Gray said, pointing towards the window.

"Perfect!" Mira squealed.

"Um, actually." Gajeel started, holding up his finger to intervene before the group started talking.

"WOAH!" Natsu said.

"What?" Mira asked.

"Look at this!" Natsu said, grabbing Gajeel's left arm and thrusting into the air, causing Gajeel to almost fall off of the wooden chair. "He doesn't have a Fairy Tail tattoo!" Natsu said.

"Oh! Your right Natsu!" Mira said. "We can fix that."

"No! You- you don't have to! Really, it's fine!" Gajeel said, scooting the chair away from Mira.

"It's okay Gajeel, it will only take a second!" Mira said. Gray moved towards Gajeel, as Natsu grabbed his left arm, and held him down. Gajeel flailed his other arm, trying to get away before Gray swooped in, and grabbed his right arm- holding him down. Natsu held Gajeel's left arm towards Mira, who had the Fairy Tail stamp in her hands.

_Where did she get that stamp! _Gajeel thought. "Don't!" Gajeel said, closing his eyes tightly. The smiled on the boys holding him down faded, as they loosened their grip, but still held onto him.

"Whoa, are you okay man?" Gray asked.

"Seriously, it doesn't hurt that bad. I'm sure it hurts less than getting a stud rammed through your nose." Natsu added.

"THAT SOUNDS TERRIBLE!" Gajeel said, making a face of pure horror.

"You have studs all over your body…" Gray said.

"No sir. No I do not. Gajeel has studs over his body. I have no imperfections on my skin. It's so smooth, you could use it as a slip-n-slide." Gajeel added.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be okay. Even Happy got a tattoo." Natsu said, holding Gajeel's arm tighter.

"Your cat and I are two completely different beings!" Gajeel said, tugging his arm back towards himself."

"Gajeel." Mira interrupted. "By any chance, are you afraid of needles?" Mira asked.

The color drained from Gajeel's face. "It's not needles." He added. "I'm afraid of harming myself, including impaling myself for some tattoo, or stud!" He let out a sigh, as he revealed a secret no one knew about him.

"Wait, so Gajeel is afraid of impaling himself, yet he's been shot, punched, kicked, hammered, slapped…" Natsu said, listing everything her can remember Gajeel getting into. "And shot by lightening." He finished.

"And it was the worst thing that's ever happened to me! Gajeel has no regard for his own life! I on the other hand, get an anxiety attack every time he leaved the house without a scarf, even though I reminded him countless times it would snow…" Gajeel ranted.

"Hey dude." Gray said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Calm down. You're like the complete opposite of Gajeel, are you sure you're really part of him?" Gray asked. "You don't seem like Gajeel at all." He said.

"I told you, I'm the part of Gajeel he tries to suppress. He's ashamed of my existence, he tells me I'm useless to him, and to stop talking in his head." Gajeel said. "He's just a reckless idiot." Gajeel sighed.

"Well Gajeel-kun." Mira said. Gajeel turned to Mira. "You can't go see Levy until you get this tattoo. We won't make you put in the studs, but the tattoo is a must for all members." Mira said, treating Gajeel as if her were a nine year old.

"I want my clothes first!" Gajeel said.

"Fine." Gray said, quickly before Gajeel could change his mind, but the minute I get back, you're getting the mark." Gray said. Gajeel nodded at the Ice mage before he jumped out the window.

_I haven't been to Gajeel's house in forever._ Gray thought as he walked down the streets of Magnolia. Gray turned the corner down a street, and walked onto the porch of a small black house. The door was read, with a dragon for a door knocker. Gray let himself in without a second thought.

"Lily?" Gray asked. "Are you here?" he called for the little exceed. "Hmm, guess not." Gray said, as he took his shoes off. He slipped across the hardwood floors towards Gajeel's room. "If I remember correctly, this is the room." Gray said, as he opened a door that looked just like the rest. He opened the door to reveal a room with the walls covered in books. _Gajeel knows how to read? That brute barely reads the full request description without running towards the door, with Lily in tow… _Gray said, surprised at Gajeel's literary side. He closed the door behind him as he left, and went to the door to the right of the library room.

Inside, Gajeel's clothes were everywhere. His room was much messier than the rest of the house. _Gajeel probably doesn't let Lily clean his room like the rest of the house._ Gray thought as he walked around mountains of clothes, and boots. _His closet should have clean clothes, right?_ Gray said, jumping over another pile of astray t-shirts. He opened the closet to reveal white suits lining the shelves. _Are you serious?_ Gray asked. He chuckled out loud, when he heard a door close. He jumped to the door, and peeked his head around the corner. He spotter Lily walking in the door holding plastic bags that Gray guessed were filled with food.

"Oh." Lily said, as he turned around and saw Gray's head peering around the corner of Gajeel's room. "Hello Gray." Lily smiled as he walked into the kitchen and placed his bags down on the counter. "What brings you here today? Gajeel's not here right now." Lily said, placing groceries into the fridge.

"Yeah, Gajeel returned to the guild hall about an hour ago." Gray said, rubbing the back of his head trying to avoid eye contact with Gajeel's beloved partner. "And he's not looking so good, so I came by to grab a pair of clothes for him by Mira's request." He said.

"How lazy if that man. I can't believe he's making you get him clothes." Lily chucked as he placed the butter on the top shelf.

"Actually, he doesn't know I'm here…" Gray said, trying to beat around the bush and avoid telling the exceed that his partner may die if a small bookworm doesn't fall in love with him.

"Why are you grabbing him clothes then?" Lily said, clearly confused that Gray would be getting the Iron Dragon Slayer a change of clothes when he was not aware of it himself.

"Well, Mira cut his shirt off of him, and I took his boots off, so he's just lying there in his shorts…" Gray said.

Lily turned to Gray after finishing putting away his purchases. He grew out of his chibi form, and placed his bicep on the counter so he could stare into Gray's eyes. "Could you explain to me why Gajeel is lying down after returning from an easy mission Gray?" Lily said, with a mixture of worry, and rage in his eyes.

"Well-" Gray said as he started to explain the situation to Lily.

"NO! YOU PROMISED!" Gajeel screamed as Natsu pounced on him. "GET OFF ME PLEASE!" Gajeel screamed.

"Grab clothes from Gajeel's room, and I'll fly you over to the guild hall." Lily said, as he popped back into his chibi form. "We should get there soon; I want to check on Gajeel." Lily said, the worry now taking over his facial features. Gray nodded, and ran to Gajeel's room. He scrounged around the floor and found a light green jean jacket, and a white hoodie that would hide his spike-less arms. He grabbed a pair of what looked like tight fitting black jeans, and a pair of all black sneakers Gray found on the end of Gajeel's bed. He grabbed a black tank for sleeping Gajeel, and shoved everything into a black backpack, and ran into the hallway as he hauled it over his shoulders. Lily held the door open for Gray, and locked it when they were outside.

"Let's go." Gray said as Lily latched onto the backpack, and took off towards the guildhall.

"It wasn't that bad…" Natsu said to Gajeel as Gray flew through the window.

"Hey Natsu." Gray said, as he took off the backpack, and tossed it to Mira. "Whoa, are you alright Gajeel?" Gray said, as he noticed how everyone was acting. Mira was smiling lightly, and Natsu was nonchalantly whistling with his hands crossed behind his head. Gray noticed the Fairy Tail mark prominent on Gajeel's left shoulder, and a tear precariously perched in his eye.

"He was brave and got the Fairy Tail tattoo like a good boy." Mira said as she rifled through the backpack, and looked at that Gray had collected. She took out the black tank, and placed it on the end of the bed. She walked over to Gajeel and handed him the clothes meant for him. She put the black tank on Gajeel before saying. "Okay everyone, you need to clear out while I take a closer look at him."

Gajeel stood up, now fully clothed. He whipped his pants, and thanked Gray for getting him clothes.

"No problem buddy." Gray said, as he slapped Gajeel on his back, causing him to yell out a bit. "Oh, sorry. Forgot." Gray said, as he awkwardly walked away.

"C'mon Gajeel." Natsu said, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him towards the door.

"N-Natsu?" Gajeel said. "Where are we going?" Gajeel asked the pink headed Dragon Slayer.

"To the Guild Hall of course!" Natsu said, smiling at Gajeel. "To see Levy!" Natsu added.

"What! I can't see Levy, Natsu you didn't let me finish back there. I can't see Levy!" Gajeel repeated, a hint of distress in his voice.

"Why not?" Natsu said, and they were getting closer to the door.

"I can't talk to her!" Gajeel blurted out as fast as he could.

"Why not?" Natsu said, coming to a stop inches away from the door.

"You know how Gajeel thrust his thoughts about Levy onto his… 'Emotions'?" Mira cut in, trying to clear up the misunderstanding so everyone would get out of her way.

"Yes." Natsu turned to look at Mira, mentally following her.

"If you were forced to think about someone every day, for the rest of your life, don't you think you would have feelings for them?" Mira replies as she stuck something in Gajeel's arm.

"I never thought about it that way." Natsu paused for a moment, and the room fell silent. "OH! So you're just shy! That's alright buddy! I know how to fix this!" Natsu said, as he shot Gray a look.

"Oh yeah, Natsu and I know how to fix this." Gray said, getting at what Natsu was thinking. "We helped each other out a long while back when we were teenagers. This is how we stopped being shy around girls." Gray said smiling, as his hand snaked around Gajeel's shoulders, and Natsu wrapped his hand around the door handle without them noticing.

"Oh really? That would really be a great help. You two are great fellows you know-" Gajeel said, praising his friends.

"Oh, sure!" Gray said.

"Anything for you bud. All you have to do it..." Natsu said as he ripped the door open, and Gray pushed Gajeel through.

"Talk to her!" Gray yelled as he scattered down the stairs along with Natsu, leaving Gajeel standing outside the door, which was slammed shut by Lily. The Guild Hall ignored it, but a certain blue headed mage by the feet of the door shot up.

"Gajeel!" She said, her voice filled with relief.

"Oh… Hello." Gajeel managed to squeak out.

**HAHA! Oh Gajeel, why are you so gullible? xD I hope you liked this update! A big thanks to everyone who followed this story! I love hearing from you, so leave anything below! Maybe you want Gajeel to kick the bucket (How cruel T-T) or Levy to fall for one of the Gajeel's, but not the other? *gasp* leave anything below! Thanks for following! ~Hana **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I figured out the ending to this story- which never happens this early… YAY! Thanks for reading, I'm getting excited about this story! ~Hana **

* * *

Gajeel's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched the backs of his friends as they left him on the romantic battlefield. _I thought they were going to help me. Dear god, now I have to talk to her._ Gajeel said, mentally wishing someone would swoop in here, and level everything so he would not have to talk to the beauty in front of him.

"Huh? Gajeel…" Levy asked as she stared into deep pools of blue that seemed to go on forever, lost in a day dream. Her eyes fell lower onto his jacket, and finally to his pants that were dangerously tight, clearly doing Gajeel justice. Gajeel noticed her staring, and his cheeks tinted light pink.

"Huh, oh, I don't usually dress like this… Do-does it look weird?" he stuttered when he talked, but tried to play it off. Levy noticed, but only giggled in response.

"It looks really good on you, Gajeel." She said. "Do you remember your promise to me?" She asked, puffing her cheeks a bit, suspecting that he forgot about their trip to the bookstore.

Gajeel noticed the look of sadness on her face, and took a deep breath. _It's just Levy. You love her, it will be okay. It will be okay. You can do this Gajeel. _He thought, mentally cheering himself on. "Oh, I would never forget Levy-Chan!" He said smiling as he slowly relaxed around the little blue headed girl. "Were going off to the bookstore, correct?" He said.

"You do remember!" She said, jumping up, wrapping her arms around Gajeel's neck, pulling him down to her level. "Oh! Sorry!" She said as she let him go when she realized she nearly cracked his back.

"No, it's no trouble at all." He smiles as he fixed his hoodie. "Shall we go?" He asked, extending his arm for her to grab. Which she happily did, as she led him out the door, down the road to the Book Store.

As soon as they were far enough down the road, Fairy Tail cheered.

"He did it!" Gray said, happy for Gajeel.

"Juvia is proud of Gajeel-kun!" She said, hugging Gray

"Go Gajeel!" Natsu said, thrusting his fist into the air.

* * *

"If I'm right, then if I put my hand here, this should react to that, after the markings enter the excited state they should produce- ah!" Mira said mumbling to herself when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Mira shouted over her shoulder. She straightened her posture, then proceeded to peel her medical gloves off her hands, and dispose of them in the garbage can.

"Hello Mira." Erza said walking in with a tray of food. "I brought you lunch." She said, setting it down on the little table in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Erza." She said. "You really didn't have to!" She said, looking down at the delicious twin sandwich, and soup combos.

"No, it was no trouble at all." She said, sitting across from her friend. "So how's it going up here?" She asked.

"You never were one for small talk, Erza." Mira laughed before straightening her expression into a very serious one. "But the situation is a bit more serious than I thought." She began.

* * *

"So you see, I've read all of her books." Levy said, raving about her favorite author.

"Levy-chan." Gajeel said, trying to get her attention.

"She said she was going to write a book soon about Dragon Slayer!" Levy said. "That should be interesting!" She raved.

"Levy-chan." Gajeel said again, trying her get the attention of the little bluenette.

"Huh." Levy said, snapping back to reality.

"Were here, Levy-chan." Gajeel said, stopping in front of the bookstore.

"Oh, your right!" Levy said, almost sad to end the conversation. "Let's go check it out!" She said, running up the cobblestone path.

"Levy-chan! Wait up!" Gajeel said, walking past a group of girls, who looked at him, and looked away, yet still held their gaze and giggled. The left side of his mouth curled up as he waved his right hand at them, causing them to giggle more, and scream a bit before rushing down the street.

"C'mon Gajeel, I want to get this before it gets dark!" She said.

"Levy, its only 1…" He said. "I don't think we'll be here that long." Gajeel had never been more wrong in his life. After nearly 7 hours of book shopping, Gajeel was ready to kneel. How she had the energy to shop for books this long was unexplainable. _I have nothing but respect for Gajeel to put up with this for so long. Watching him entertain Levy, and doing it myself are clearly two different things._ He thought, feeling beat.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Oh, yes Levy-chan?" Gajeel said, charming her again.

"I'm nearly ready to go." She smiled at him.

"Oh, wonderful." He said as he saw Jet and Droy enter the bookstore with the ring of the bell.

"Say, levy. I saw a book I was interested in. Do you mind if I leave you here for a few minutes?" He asked, and Levy's face lit up in seconds.

"Of course Gajeel!" She said "Take as much time as you need! That's wonderful, yes; look at every book if you have to till you find the right one!" She said.

_I forgot Levy has never been into Gajeel's Library Room. She would have a field day if she found out Gajeel had so many books at his disposal after receiving them as a reward for a job a whiles little back._ "Alright, I'll be back in a moment!" He said smiling sweetly, backing away. However, the smile faded the moment he turned around. _What are those two fucktards doing here?_ He thought. _They're almost worse than Natsu and Gray, those idiots._ Gajeel scuffed as he turned the corner, walking down the isle they were at the end of.

"Ok, hello Gajeel!" Jet said as Droy turned to greet the fellow guild mate.

"Listen you-" Gajeel said, taking the collars of their shirts into his fists, and pushing them into the books lining the walls. "If you try to get in my way, I swear I will do everything in my power to make your life a _living hell_." He stressed the words as much as he could while still remaining in a hushed tone.

"Ga-Gajeel?" Droy said, surprised at the sudden mode change.

"Listen bud." Jet said, putting his hand on Gajeel's fist. "Don't you dare talk to us that way!" he said, raising his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, and what are you two retards going to do about it?" He said. "Stay away from levy if you know what's good for you." He said, releasing them from his grip, tuning around. "See you 'round." He said, before storming down the aisle. He stopped at the bookshelf separating him and Levy before he took a deep breath, and smiled before tuning to her.

"Im back!" He said, holding a book about Dragons in his hand. "I found that book I wanted!" he smiled.

"Oh, good! Can you help me carry the books over?" She said.

"Anything." He replied, placing his book down on the table to help assist Levy.

"I settled on these twelve." Levy said.

_Only 12 this time eh? _Gajeel thought, remembering the time Levy tried to charm Gajeel into carrying back nearly 30 books because she 'needed them all'. Why she needed al 30 at once, he would never understand. _It took her almost half an hour to pick out each book? That's not too bad I suppose._ Gajeel thought.

"Alright, let's go." Levy said once she paid for all her books, and opened the door for Gajeel to walk out. A gust of wind blew by, and Levy shivered under her light jacket.

"You're going to need a bigger jacket than that, Levy-chan! You might catch a cold!" he said.

"I'll be fine. I'm a wizard! I'm strong!" She said, smiling.

"But who will take care of you if you're sick!" he said, slightly hoping she would say his name.

"Why, Mira of course!" She smiled.

_Oh, of course. The white-head. _He thought as they arrived on Levy's doorstep. She reached into her pocket, and fumbled around with some keys. When she found the light blue one, she opened her door, and pushed against it with her foot until it flung open.

"Can you set them down on the living room floor?" She asked, handing up her jacket before tuning on some lights.

"Right here?" Gajeel said, crouching down on the rectangular carpet.

"Perfect!" She said, before turning her back to turn on some more lights.

Gajeel took the time to look around Levy's house. He had never really gotten a good look at the beauty's house. Her décor was very modern for her taste. She had a large Papasan chair with dark wood, and a large white cushion placed in the corner, right below a reading light. Her TV was nestled against the wall, on a small white bench that had shelve built in, presumably for movies. He could see the reflection of books in her TV, and turned to see a wall of books. Nothing compared to Gajeel's shelf, but he was sure she had the rest scattered around her home. Her kitchen was connected by the white rug, leading into dark hardwood floors that made the white cabinets shine. From what Gajeel had seen of it, which had been a whole two rooms, he imagined that the rest of her house was truly beautiful.

"Thank you again for walking me home, Gajeel." She said, snapping Gajeel out of his daydream.

"Anything for you, Levy." He said. "You know where to find me if you ever need anything my dear. I'll help you with anything you need, so don't hesitate to ask!" he said as he walked towards the door, towing Levy with her right arm. "Good night, my dear." He said, holding her hand up as he leaned down to hiss the top of it. "Have a lovely evening." He said before turning, to open the door, allowing a large gust of cold air in, blowing Levy's hair back and leaving.

"Oh my." Levy said to herself blushing. _Has he always been this sweet? _She thought.

* * *

**Gajeel! You jerk! Don't yell at Jet and Droy! Oh my Levy, what have you got yourself into with the 'sensitive' Gajeel! Sorry for short chapter, but its late. I have to go to bed. I will try to update soon! Haha, leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Have a lovely morning/afternoon/night/day/life in general! ~Hana**


End file.
